


Rika Gets Cursed

by Poamzi48585



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Music, Other, Random Music, Song Lyrics, joke, joke story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poamzi48585/pseuds/Poamzi48585
Summary: Rika and her Digivice get "cursed" by Takato, making her and Renamon get angry at him.(kinda a joke story so, this might not have logic and won't be too serious)
Kudos: 1





	Rika Gets Cursed

Flashback:  
While Rika was sleeping, Takato, holding a MP3 player with song 'Chaccaron Maccaron' on, connected the MP3 player with Rika's Digivice so, whenever she tries to do _anything_ , the song will play.

Takato laughed quietly.

"Takato, what are you doing? Won't Rika get angry at Takato for doing this?" Guilmon asked Takato.

"Ssh, Guilmon, don't let them hear you." Takato said.

Renamon looked at them with an unamused face.

"You two did something bad?" Renamon asked.

Both acting innocent, said 'No!'.

"Hmm, we'll see tomorrow." Renamon said.

Tomorrow:

A Digimon called Vilemon attacked Rika and Renamon.

"Digi-Modify!" Rika grabbed her card but before she could slash it, something unexpected happened.

"Oooooh, yeah!" Random lyrics were heard, sometimes, even the word 'Chaccaron' was said.

"What the hell?!" Rika screamed.

"I knew these two were up to something." Renamon said.

"Was this gogglehead's idea?!" Yes, it was, Rika.

"Hey, uh.. I'm sorry... It's a nice song, right?" Takato said.

"GOGGLEHEAD, I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Rika said, starting to chase Takato.

"Hey, Rika, fight that Digimon, not me!" It's easier said than done, Takato.

"You idiot, you did something to my Digivice so, how the hell can i fight now?!" Rika has the 'First World Problems'.

"Uhh, use punches and kickes?" Not a smart idea, Takato.

"Are you saying i should fight a Digimon?!" You never know until you try, Rika.

"Umm..." Takato is good at being impetious.

"I will fight you here and now!" For Rika, violence can actually be the answer.

"Guys, stop! I will deal with this." Our hero, Henry finally appeared with his Digimon, Terriermon.

Henry grabbed his Digivice and slashed his card with it.

_"Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"_

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"Terriermon, Digivolve to..! Gargomon!" Terriermon Digivolved into his Champion form, Gargomon.

"Get ready, baby! If Renamon can't do it, Terriermon can!" Gargomon said.

"Show-off." Renamon said.

"Yeah, do it, Terri- I mean... Do it, Terriermon Champion!" Guilmon cheered.

"Gargomon." Renamon corrected Guilmon.

Gargomon fired vulcans from both of his arms, defeating Vilemon and then absorbing his data.

Later...

"Hey you, do you know how can i fix this? Everytime i try to do something, my Digivice plays this stupid song!" Rika asked Henry.

"I don't know. But i think it's connected with something..." Henry looked at the cable stick.

"See, you know something... Well, thanks." Rika said, disconnecting the cable stick.

"Hey, it was a cool song!" Terriermon said.

"Guilmon like the funny song too!" Guilmon said.

"Sure, but it was useless. If Rika ever got in trouble with a strong Digimon, i'll most likely end up dying. Think first." Renamon is good at being careful, others should be too.

Rika found out that Takato connected her Digivice with his MP3 player, she and Renamon got mad about it because of how dangerous it might be if they ever fight some strong Digimon, however though, Henry helped her.


End file.
